All That is Gold Does Not Glitter
by Palmviolet
Summary: Belle works in a small bookshop, struggling to pay the bills. When a strange man comes by with an offer she can't refuse, she has to take it. Part of my Modern AU Series. Rumbelle.


**Hi. I'm pretty sure that by now you all know me as 'that one author who never finishes her fics'. Well let me tell you something. I'm planning on finishing this one.**

**This oneshot is part of a new series I am writing - a series of Modern AU fics of OUAT, all set in the same universe. They will not be posted in chronological order, but I will put a list of the order on my profile. For the full experience I suggest you follow me (if you're not following me already) because I will post each part of the series as a separate story.**

**The whole series will be set in the UK, because I have no idea what life in America is like. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to R & R.**

The bell tinkled gently as the shop's door opened, and Belle looked up from her work gladly. Numbers were not her thing, and she was sick and tired of sorting out her tax return.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, studying the man who had just entered. He was of an average height, slightly taller than her, with greying brown hair that just touched his shoulders. He was smartly dressed, wearing a black suit with a purple shirt and darker tie. When he turned to face her, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She questioned, scouring her memories for a trace of this strange man.

He regarded her neutrally, a hint of a smile playing on thin lips. "I don't think so, dearie. I'm sure I would remember a face like yours."

Belle stuttered, wrongfooted by the comment. Was it a compliment, or an insult? And more importantly, what was she supposed to say in return?

The man answered her problem by turning away and browsing the shelves. She noticed that he had a slight limp, and he walked aided by an ornate cane.

She stepped out from behind the desk. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

He turned back to her, and suddenly Belle realised where she knew him from.

"You're that millionaire antiques dealer!" She gasped. "Mr Gold, isn't it?" She clamped a hand over her mouth, shocked by how rude she sounded. "I'm sorry-"

"No dearie, it's quite all right. I was rather hoping to maintain a low profile, but..." He sighed dramatically, and she had to hold back a giggle. "I was looking for a book for my grandson."

It was like a switch had been flipped. Belle shot straight into professional mode. "How old is he?"

"Ten a week from now, dearie." Gold answered, shifting his position and placing both hands on the cane.

"And do you know what he's into? Like, his interests or something?"

"Fantasy, dearie. He loves fantasy." The millionaire replied, the smile growing wider.

Belle nodded. That was easy. "We've got a selection of children's books upstairs, and there should be a selection of fantasy with..."

She trailed off as Gold's dark eyes focused on a point behind her, and he seemingly lost interest in her voice. Entranced, he limped past her, and she followed his gaze to the glass case in the centre of her bookshop.

She joined him next to it, looking down at the book inside. It was one of her prize possessions, handed down from generation to generation of Frenchs. It was a book of fairytales, a very old one, with a heavy black cover and the title embellished in gold leaf. Each page was a work of art in itself, a masterpiece created in red, gold, blue and black ink.

"How much for this?" Gold asked softly, turning to face her, deadly seriousness on his face.

Belle was taken aback. "It's not for sale," she answered abrubtly, rudely even.

"Oh, I think it is, dearie. Why else would it be out in the shop?"

Again, she was wrongfooted. Even being in this man's presence made her feel stupid. "Uhh..."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you £10,000 for it." He ignored her stumble, and smiled again graciously.

She stared. And stared. And stared some more. The book was... Well, it was special to her for its sentimental value, certainly, but she had never imagined in her wildest dreams that it would be worth that much.

"I suggest you close that pretty mouth of yours, dearie, before you start catching flies." He commented, seemingly amused by her shock.

She quickly shut her mouth, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. "Um... Could I think about your offer please?"

"Of course. Call me when you've made a decision." He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, and placed a gold coloured business card on the glass case. He turned and limped away.

Belle stumbled back to her desk and slumped into her office chair, agape. She couldn't believe it. In all of one day she'd gone from barely scraping by, her shop receiving less than ten customers a day, struggling to pay the bills, to acquiring an offer that could change her life.

She knew she had to take the deal.

But the book was special to her. It was the last remaining object she had from her father, who lived in Austraila, too busy to visit, and of course she was too tight on funds. Besides, it increased the sales, and she could charge people to flick through it.

But she needed the money she could get from the sale, and without any more cash she knew she'd lose the shop.

She had to sell the book. She didn't want to, but she had to.

She picked up the phone.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I will be posting some more fics in this series soon, so keep an eye out for them! They won't all be Rumbelle - there will be multiple pairings in this series.**


End file.
